


Morning After

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2018 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Morning After, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Alisa woke up with a hangover and a vivid memory of the night before, and as she looked over at the other side of the bed where Saeko dozed, she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else.





	Morning After

Alisa’s head felt heavy and thick as she stretched out her limbs, not quite ready to open her eyes to the sunlight she could almost _hear_ pouring through the windows. “Shut up,” she grumbled in Russian, burying her face in the pillow.

Next to her, Alisa’s bedfellow also began to stir. “Whazzat,” came the smoky voice Alisa could remember so vividly from the night before as its raspy tones had wrapped itself around the sweet strains of pleasure.

Rolling over, Alisa hooked an arm over Saeko’s waist and grumbled into the pillow, “Head hurt.”

Saeko’s arm blindly swatted at the nightstand, and there was a rattle of a pill bottle and something else. Soon, Alisa found ibuprofen in one hand and water in the other. She took the offering gratefully and sunk back into the bedding and waited for her first (and last, she decided) hangover to end.

“You drink this much every weekend?” Alisa finally asked when the water had finally rinsed the cottony muck from her tongue.

Arms wrapped around Alisa’s waist and tugged her closer. “Nah, just when there’s good company. And especially when good company hits the big Two Oh.”

“It’s a birthday I won’t forget,” Alisa cooed, the fog in her skull clearing enough for her eyes to crack open and steal a long look at Saeko — petite, curves in all the right places, and completely devoid of clothing.

They had done things the night before in a drunken haze of passion, things Alisa wasn’t sure she could say out loud. Yet as she took in the heady sight of Saeko’s generous and willing body, Alisa knew she would eagerly do any and all of those things again in the daylight.

Her entire body beginning to hum with desire, Alisa threw a leg over Saeko and straddled her waist. The mere motion sent her reeling, and Alisa slowly lowered herself to lie on Saeko’s chest in defeat. “Hangovers suck.”

Saeko hummed in agreement, her eyes still glued shut by booze-induced exhaustion. “C’mere,” she murmured, sliding her hands down the gentle curve of Alisa’s waist.

Alisa leaned forward and brushed her lips against Saeko’s, and while her previous ardor had died when the room started wobbling, she found that this light dusting of lazy kisses was just right for both of them.

It didn’t take long for Saeko to fall back asleep and for Alisa to do the same, and neither of them made any sort of effort to unwrap their tangled limbs.

But as she drifted off, Alisa could have sworn she heard Saeko murmur, “Happy birthday, babe.”


End file.
